Nuts and Bolts
by catshoes
Summary: Natalya Arlovskaya, a skilled mechanic in the field of robotics and Androids has an odd hobby: Fixing broken robots that she finds and 're-homing' them. However her newest project is different in many ways. (Norbela, Android/Mechanic AU)


_one hundred twenty three, one hundred twenty four, one hundred twenty five..._

The android counted to itself as the rain dripped down through the leak of its shelter. It was unable to move out of the way of the little droplets of water so it settled on counting the drips that hit its head.

Most of its senses were still working but its sight and speech were both broken along with some of its limbs. The left arm was slow to respond to the commands the android sent it so it was hard to use. The right arm was unresponsive to any command from the elbow down and its legs had been badly damaged.

It could no longer remember how it had ended up in such a state, and quite frankly the android didn't care anymore. There was nothing it could do anymore.

To the right of it, the android could hear footsteps coming towards it. It didn't react as the footsteps grew closer, just waiting for whomever it was to walk past. But the footsteps never went past it.

The android moved its head up and tilted it to the side. Who was standing in front of it?

A hand traced over its face and briefly skimmed over the chips in its throat where its wires were located. The hand moved away from its face but the owner still stayed for a bit, contemplating something to them self.

It moved its head back down and closed its eyes, the stranger would leave once they were bored. Oh how wrong it was.

The human, it presumed, picked up the android and began to carry it somewhere, though they struggled a bit to carry its weight. It couldn't tell where they were moving but it didn't really matter, even if it didn't want to go it couldn't move either way. It would just have to wait until they reached their destination.

The human was quiet and it was sure that its hearing systems were still functioning properly since the sound of rain was very clear. What kind of person just grabs an android from an alley way and walks off without saying anything?

Well, at least the rain wasn't hitting its head anymore, so that was a plus.

The walking stopped and a door opened in front of them.

"Ye- oh, Natalya? You're back early...why are you holding a-"

"An android?"

"Uh, yes, an android." The voice was soft and sounded rather confused.

Natalya, the android presumed was the name of the woman holding it, had shrugged her shoulders and entered the door, being extremely careful not to bang its head on the door.

She laid it down on a table and touched its cheek gently. "By the look of your eyes, you can't see me and the exposure to your vocal wires has damaged them so you can no longer speak, correct?"

The android nodded slowly and Natalya nodded as well though it obviously couldn't see it. "I'll be right back," It heard her move swiftly as she started to walk away. "Matthew! Rip apart the old bots in the basement and get me the parts that I need."

Was she, was she going to fix it?

It slowly moved its arm up to its chest. How long has it been since it had functioned properly?

Minutes began to tick by and it could still hear Natalya and Matthew walking around it quickly. It could feel something whirring inside of it, what was it? Excitement? Fear? Anxiety? The android wracked its system for the right feeling but that was cut short when Natalya dropped a chair next to the table.

She pulled a cart full of tools, wires, and parts that she needed next to the chair. "For the procedure I need to put you to sleep, alright?"

It nodded rather indifferently and she sighed a bit, though it wasn't sure why. Wasn't it good that it cooperated?

Natalya pulled the android into a sitting position and pulled down the ratty piece of cloth that covered the top half of its body. She wiped away the grime and began to work on opening the miniature hatch that was located in between its shoulder blades.

It noticed that she was quiet while she worked, weren't humans supposed to be talkative beings? At least that's what it always heard. But she didn't speak much so it concluded that it liked this human.

"Found it," Natalya announced and the android relaxed itself slightly, a sign that she may continue. She stuck her tool into the button and flicked it down, watching as the lights inside of the android's metal body flicker off. She pulled out the tool and tossed it onto the cart carelessly. The mechanic carefully pulled the android down to lay down on the table and cracked her knuckles.

From her analysis, it was fixable, but she definitely had her work cut out for her. Natalya flicked on the over head light to shine down on the android and turned on the radio to have some sort of background noise. Preparations were finally complete, and now, to get to work.

* * *

_/AN: So that was the first chapter of this ongoing series, I've already written a good portion of the second chapter so don't worry about having to wait too long for it! Don't worry, by chapter two we'll actually be giving Android!Norway a name and proper pronouns instead of it/_


End file.
